Quiereme
by wei-lo
Summary: HH
1. Default Chapter

Afuera hacia sol. Los amplios ventanales de la habitación dejaban entrar la luz del sol a raudales. Suspiro fuertemente y volvio a dirigir la vista al libro que tenia en las manos. Leyó un par de lineas, al cabo de diez minutos se dio cuenta de que todavía leia el mismo par de lineas. Enfadada por no poder concentrarse en la lectura, dejo el libro en la mesita, volvio a mirar por la ventana.

De pronto una lechuza picoteo en el cristal de la ventana. Se enderezó en la cama y moviendo la varita abrio la ventana. La lechuza que acababa de llegar era Pig, y traia una carta de Harry. La abrio rapidamente mientras le ofrecia a Pig una chucheria que tenia en la mesita de noche.

"Querida Hermione:

Me ha gustado recibir tu carta de ayer, y me he apresurado en contestarte porque tengo novedades. ¡Ya podemos ir a por Harry!. Esta vez pasara mas tiempo que nunca con nosotros . ¿Qué vas a hacer tu¿podras venir unos dias,espero que si, todos estamos deseando verte. Espero que Harry mejore el animo estando aquí, ya veras...dejate de preocuparte por eso. Lo cuidaremos bien...insisto en que tanta preocupación, jejeje.

Bueno querida amiga, no tengo nada mas que contarte...bueno si, ayer me escribio Neville, te manda saludos.

Tengo un novio que es una dulzura¿a que si?.

Cuidate, espero verte pronto.

Besos.

Ginny"

Hermione sonrio complacida, por lo menos Harry habia pasado muy poco tiempo en casa de sus tios. Aunque no estaba del todo segura de que estar en aquella casa le fuera a ser de utilidad. Debia enfrentar la realidad, pero le dolia no poder estar a su lado para hacerlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y por ella entraron dos mujeres. La primera era la madre de Hermione y la segunda,la enfermera de San Mungo.

Buenos dias, hija-

Buenas dias-contesto Hermione sonriente

Vaya! Estamos contentas hoy eh!-dijo la enfermera

Si Flor, hoy he tenido carta de Ginny-

Me alegro...de todas formas tienes que tomarte tus pociones, hoy a la tarde viene el doctor a verte y el te dira algo¿de acuerdo?-

Hermione asintió.

Herms, cariño, Dumbledore a hablado conmigo hace un rato y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que este año, tu padre y yo tendremos un año sabatico,por si acaso, tu deberas ir con la Orden cuando puedas para estar mas segura.-

Hermione miro a su madre y le sonrio. Siempre habia estado orgullosa de sus padres, pero, la entereza con la que habian asumida la situación del mundo mágico, era simplemente ejemplar.

Jane, la madre de Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitación. Flor estuvo un poco mas con ella.

¿podria darme un baño?-

Deja la puerta abierta, tienes media hora para salir de la bañera, luego te meteras otra vez en la cama-

Pero Flor!-

Pero nada, si quieres tener fuerzas para el nuevo curso debes descansar ahora todo lo que puedas-

De acuerdo-

Mientras tanto Harry ya habia llegado a la casa de Sirius. Estaba agradecido de que le dejaran usar magia fuera del colegio.

Todos le recibieron con cariño pero sin hacer ningun gesto demasiado efusivo, querian demostrarle que la muerte de sirius era sin duda un vacio irremplazable pero que ello no impedia que la vida siguiera adelante.

El les sonrio agradecido, habia reflexionado y habia pensado que debia ser amable con ellos a pesar de que su cuerpo y su mente le pidieran bronca. Cada vez que se quedaba solo, pensaba en las muertes que rodeaban su vida, pensaba en el riesgo para la gente que estaba a su alrdedor, pensaba en los errores cometidos, errores que habia llevado a la desaparición de sirius , errores que casi costaban la vida de Hermione.

Hermione...

La casa, no estaba completa, l contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, le gustaba estar alli, se sentia mas cerca de Siriusm y a veces sentia que podria verlo salir de cualquier habitación. Si embargo, la casa asi como la orden, no estban completas. Faltaba ella, y ella parecia llenarlo todo con su presencia.

¿En que momento habia ocurrido aquello?sencillo...la mayoria de las veces sólo nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos cuando lo perdemos...o...cuando "casi" lo perdemos.

En concreto para Harry Potter,el mundo se habia detenido en el momento en el que la vio tendida en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando supo que su mundo sin ella, carecia de toda esencia vital para seguir en el.

Y el hecho de que ella hubiera estado en aquel suelo inconsciente por su culpa, le perseguia cada noche...cuando la veia de nuevo caer, con aquella expresión en su rostro , cada noche, en sus sueños.

Se acerco a Ginny, en busca de respuestas.

Ginny, puedo hablar contigo?-

claro dime Harry-

Es sobre Hermione-

Ya...y que quieres saber?-

Va a venir?-

Pues aun no me ha dicho nada-

Esta bien?-

Que te ha dicho ella?-

Ginny, dime la verdad...como esta ella?-

Ginny hizo una mueca, con aquella pregunta, habia dejado entre ver que podria ser que estuviera peor de lo que le contaba a todo el mundo.

Bueno Harry ella esta bien...esta con sus padres, aun toma pociones pero esta bien-

Harry la miro durante unos segundos

Mientes-se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a salir se giro la miro y añadio-eres una buena amiga Ginny-

Ella solo pudo sonreir.

Ron se acerco a Harry en el salon.

Socio!quieres tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?-

Claro!-

Ven, vamos a la habitación-

Ron y Harry subieron haciendose bromas, solo cuando estuvieron en la habitación el semblante de sus caras cambio .

Como estas socio?-

Cabreado conmigo mismo Ron, no puedo evitarlo-

Entiendo, de todas formas sabes que nada es culpa tuya-

Intento pensarlo Ron lo intento pero no es facil-

No te preocupes, estamos contigo-

Eso me preocupa tambien Ron, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mi-

Piensas en Hermione...-

Constantemente-

Le has escrito?-

No...no he sido capaz-

Pues cuando venga llegara echa una fiera-

Creo que esta peor de lo que nos han dicho-

Por que lo piensas-

Solo lo se Ron-


	2. DOS

La mentira de Hermione acerca de su salud, sólo lograba que el joven Potter, estuviera mas y mas nervioso. Ella ,lejos de imaginar la situación que se vivia en Grimmauld Place, se encontraba muy, pero que muy contenta.

Ya lo sabes Hermione, debes descansar, pero por lo demas, estas mejorando mucho. Aunque sabes que...-

Hermione hizo un gesto cansado con la mano

Lo se, lo se, que nunca se curara del todo...el caso es que ya me puedo ir ¿no?-

Así es...te mandare los resultados de tus ultimos reconocimientos medicos en cuanto los tenga...ya conoces el resto de las instrucciones-

Si doctor-

Si necesitas algo, llamame-

Si doctor-

Y no seas imprudente-

Si doctor...-

Hermione...-

Si doctor?-

Llamame Michael-

Hermione rio con ganas.

Termino de recoger sus cosas al mediodia, sabía, que no podia hacerlo todo lo deprisa que hubiera deseado, lo que no evitaba que lo hubiera hecho sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Ya te vas Hermione?-

Si Flor-

Viajare de tarde, para llegar alli de noche y poder irme a descansar directamente-

Bien pensado, cuando le vas a decir la verdad?-

Perdona?-

No te hagas la tonta...cuando le diras la verdad Hermione?-

No se como se lo tomara Flor, debes comprender...-

Supongo que sabras que se enfadara en principio por haberle mentido...esta en su derecho de enfadarse...-

Lo se...y eso me asusta...no puedo dejar que se aleje de mi vida Flor, simplemente no puedo-

Lejos de alli...Harry tenia un dia particularmente feliz...no sabia porque, pero se sentia pletorico, y aquello le parecia extraño...el nunca se sentia completo si no estaba ella...

Paseo por la casa con una sonrisa en la boca. Los demas lo miraban sin comprender que era lo que provocaba que el chico de ojos esmeralda, estuviera en aquella nube de felicidad narcotizante.

A medida que se acercaba la noche se ponia mas y mas ansioso. Paseaba por la casa con las manos sudorosas y sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellas. Habia fregado los platos al estilo muggle, habia barrido la cocina, incluso habia estado leyendo un estupido libro acerca del cactus tibetano y sus mil aplicaciones. Descartado que no habia tomado ninguna sustancia extraña. Harry comenzo a creer que aquello era mas un presentimiento que un estado metafísico.

Se aproximo a la ventana y penso durante largo rato que podia provocar aquel estado de nerviosismo y euforia. No le costo mucho llegar a la conclusión de que lo unico que podia hacerle sentir tan feliz, era lo unico que en aquel momento no tenia...Hermione.

Fue como un rayo, como un fogonazo...sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se ensancharon...Hermione estaba en camino.

Ya era seguro que no podria dormir...¿cuándo llegaria?¿por qué no se lo habia dicho?¿querria darles una sorpresa? ¿estaria muy cambiada?¿lo habria hechado de menos? ¿Se encontraria bien?...Harry paseaba de un lado al otro del salon de Grimmauld Place...

Caia la noche y Hermione llegaba a la casa. Su baul iba detrás de ella levitando, pero aun asi...se encontraba agotada, tanto tiempo en cama y tanta medicación la habian debilitado mas de lo que habia previsto...

Suspiro y cogiendo fuerzas abrio la puerta de la casa.

El hall de entrada estaba a oscuras y decidio tantear la pread para no tropezar con nada.

Genial! Me matare con un mueble antes de llegar a una habitación-dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios

De pronto, del otro lado del pasillo se encendio la luz de una varita...

Sueles entrar a hurtadillas en las casas de tus amigos?-

Hermione reconocio la voz al instante, cerro los ojos complacida por escuchar de nuevo la voz de Harry. Sonrio dulcemente y mirando a los ojos verdes que iluminaba el lumos de la varita de Harry, le respondio...

Solo cuando se que sere bienvenida...-

Harry se acerco despacio a ella, se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, sonrio...y la abrazo como nunca antes se habia atrevido.

Bienvenida a mi casa Hermione...-

Ella se dejo abrazar por Harry mientras un suspiro salia involuntariamente de su pecho.

Me alegro de estar aquí por fin Harry-

Te llevare a tu cuarto...-

Y cogiendola de la mano, la guio escaleras arriba.


	3. TRES

Por primera vez en muchos dias Harry habia logrado dormir placenteramente, aunque no durante mucho rato. Le preocupaba estar despierto antes que Hermione, de forma que pudiera hablar con ella y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara.

Fue por este motivo por el que, cuando ya despuntaba el sol, Harry se encontraba vestido y arreglado. Bajo directo a la cocina, pensando que deberia avisar a la señora Weasley de la llegada de Hermione.

Como era de suponer la mama-weasley se encontraba en la cocina desde hacia un ratito, asi que el desyuna ya empezar a hacerse.

Molly...Buenos dias!-

Buenos dias Harry, has madrugado...-

Yo queria decirle algo...-

Molly se diola vuelta sorprendida y lo miro como lo solia hacer con Ron.

Tu me diras Harry-

Pues veras, ayer por la noche, llego Hermione-

Imposible! Me dijo que llegaria esta mañana!-

Pues llego ayer, algo entrada la noche, no se preocupe, llego bien ,y yo la lleve hasta uno de los dormitorios-

Te lo agradezco Harry, en ese caso, tendre que preparar mas desayuno...-

Si no te importa Molly, yo se lo subire a la habitación, quiero hablar con ella, antes de que el resto se entere de que esta aquí...-

Esta bien Harry, espera un minuto-

Quince minutos mas tarde Harry subia con una bandeja de comida al cuarto donde habia puesto a Hermione.

Toco en la puerta y la abrio. Hermione estaba dormida, e irradiaba paz y belleza.

Puso la bandeja en el suelo al lado de la cama, y se sento al lado de su amiga. Podia notar como su mente su alma y su cuerpo se serenaban al estar cerca de ella, al poder ver, que estaba bien, y que no la habia perdido. La idea de que pudiera estar enferma por lo sucedido en el Ministerio le producia nauseas.

Alargo la mano derecha y con cuidado, le acaricio el pelo. No podia apartar la vista de aquel rostro que tanta paz le daba, su mano, inconscientemente abandono el pelo ondulado de la bruja para que acariciar con suavidad su mejilla.

Ella suspiro y sonrio al sentir el contacto de aquella caricia. Abrio los ojos despacio mientras que la sonrisa se hacia mas y mas grande.

Le parecia un sueño, de hecho, para ella, el despertar asi, lo era.

Buenos dias-

Buenos dias Herms...-aparto su mano y se la quedo mirando, durante unos segundos saciaron su hambre con sus miradas.

Te ha subido el desayuno, crei que estarias algo cansada aun-

Hermione bajo su mirada, al notar que el tema que habia evitado durante demasiado tiempo, se le venia encima.

Se armo de valor, apreto la sabanas entre sus puños y volvio a mirarlo, con firmeza, con determinación.

Harry, necesito hablar contigo-

Si, queria hacerlo antes de que los demas sepan que estas aquí-

Hermione se sento en la cama y se inclino levemente para coger las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

Harry, quiero que me prometas que te diga lo que te diga, dejaras que te lo cuente hasta el final y que bajo ninguna condicion te apartaras de mi lado-

Harry comprendio en aquel momento que lo que le esperaba no era una nimiedad.

Miro los ojos de Hermione llenos de unas lagrimas contenidas, miro sus manos cogidas, entre las de ella, y supo, en aquel instante que era asi, como tenia que ser el resto de su vida.

Herms, yo jamas te dejare-

Ella suspiro y comenzo a hablar.

Tras el hechizo del Ministerio...me quede un poco debil, ya lo sabes...-

Harry miro al suelo con dureza...ella le levanto la mirada, cogiendole por la barbilla.

Dejame terminar, por favor...el caso es que cuando volvi a casa, ya estaba mucho mejor, pero...

un dia por la tarde decidi salir a hacer unas compras, cuando volvia a casa ya era un poco de noche, asi que apure el paso...ya estaba llegando, cuando a mi paso salieron dos encapuchados...-Harry se estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso...

Como no me han dicho nada? No entiendo! Por que?-

Harry por favor, yo no le conte a casi nadie, y los que lo sabian tenian prohibido por mi contarte nada...el caso es que como yo llevaba mi varita, rapidamente la saque y petrifique a uno de ellos, el otro esquivando mi hechizo logro atacarme, pero no me alcanzo de lleno...-

Que que hechizo fue, que te paso?-pregunto Harry temeroso

El mismo hechizo...el mismo mortifago...-

Harry no pudo decir nada, la miro y durante un segundo la ira hacia aquellos individuos, lleno su mente y le hizo temer de su propia cordura.

Ella le sonrio dulcemente.

Estoy mejor, pero no ha sido facil...no queria que supieras nada porque no tenia razon de ser que te le contara...te hubieras sentido fatal por no poder ayudarme y yo no queria mortificarte con esto...me perdonaras?-

Como estas ahora?-pregunto friamente

Mejorando, necesito algo de descanso periodico...-

No pudo aguantarlo mas, y la sensación de haber estado a punto de perderla sin haberse dado cuenta, el no haber estado a su lado cuando la atacaron, el no poder haber defendido a la persona mas importante de su vida.Le hizo sentir vulnerable, indefenso y aterrado.

Se inclino sobre ella, y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza, mientras aspiraba su aroma, y calmaba los latidos de su corazon.

Ya estas en casa Herm, a partir de ahora, yo te cuidare-


	4. CUATRO

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Hermione se sintiera mucho mejor. El se habia quedado con ella mientras desayunaba, sentado en la cama, a su lado, comentado cosas y recordando otras. Cuando habia terminado habia cogida la bandeja y habia salido para dejarla en la cocina. Hermione se levanto apresurada cuando el salio y se metio de inmediato en la ducha.

A Hermione le encantaba bañarse tranquilamente, sin embargo esta vez, abrio el agua de la ducha, y comenzo a lavarse lo mas rapido que pudo. Salio de la ducha con el pelo chorreando agua, pero le resto importancia. Habia algo que la apremiaba mas. Cogio un pantalón de lino y un top del mismo tejido en color crudo.

Justo cuando terminaba de ponerse la parte de arriba, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Si?-

Puedo pasar? Soy yo Harry-

Hermione sonrio abiertamente...¿cómo no iba a poder pasar si se habia duchado y vestido en minutos por no perder tiempo de estar con el?

Claro Harry, adelante-

Ella se quedo muy quieta con las manos unidas por los dedos delante de ella. El la miro y se acerco a ella despacio.

Estas preciosa...-

Gracias-

Con esto casi se me olvida el enfado que tenia que tener por ocultarme lo del ataque...-

Ella le miro sorprendida...él rio al notar su cara.

Bajaron hablando animadamente al comedor donde ya estaban todos los habitantes de la casa terminando de desyunar. Cuando Hermione cruzo la puerta, todos se levantaron sorprendidos a saludarla.

Cuando todos se habian sentado, el unico que quedaba de pie era Bill Weasley.

Estas preciosa Hermione-

gracias Bill-

Que te parece si luego te enseño el nuevo libro de hechizos que tengo?- (n/a: escusa barata!)

Por mi esta bien Bill-dijo ella sonriendo

No supo muy bien como, pero en aquel momento se vio a si mismo pateándole el culo a Bill. Alejo esa imagen su mente, revolviendo su pelo.

Ocurre algo Harry?-

No que va Ron, todo va bien-

Socio, eres tan malo mintiendo que das lastima ajena-dijo Ron riendo

Evidentemente Harry no veia nada de gracioso a que Bill estuviera babeando encima de Hermione, mientras que organizaba una cita con una escusa malísima y todo sin quitar vista del escote que llevaba Hermione.

Cuando vio la mano de Bill,levantada colocando un mechón de pelo de ella por detrás de la oreja, sintio que en ese mismo momento Bill Weasley acababa de trangredir la legalidad...nadie podia tocar a Herm!

Se acerco con paso decidido, y cogiendo a Hermione por el codo, la llevo a sentarse a la mesa con el resto de la Orden.

Al cabo de un rato de amena conversación con los demas, Dumbledore aparecio en el salon.

Harry volvio a sentir un pequeño vuelco en el estomago, todavía algo le ocurria cuando veia a Dumbledore...

Sin embargo, pasado un momento, pudo hablar con el, normalmente.

Me alegro de ver que todo va bien por aquí Harry-

Si, la casa ya esta completamente limpia, y dentro de unos dias ire a comprar los muebles nuevo, para deshacernos de las camas y los pocos muebles que quedan que estamos usando...-

Has pensado vivir aquí?-

En principio he pensado que como primera vivienda no esta mal, pero no descarto el volver al valle Godric-

Me parece una idea estupenda...y tu Hermione, como va todo?-

Hermione le sonrio

Pues por el momento todo muy bien...me estan cuidando mucho-añadio mirando significativamente a Harry

Dumbledore...que noticias nuevas hay?-pregunto Harry, todo la mesa se queda callada, pendiente de la respuesta del anciano brujo

Pues no mucho, sabemos que Voldemort esta rodeado de sus mas fieles mortifagos, los cuales no son muchos, pero...son fuertes...aun no tengo una idea muy clara de cual sera la estrategia a seguir por voldemort, supongo que estara buscando alguna forma de averiguar lo que dice la profecía, y pensara que nosotros tampoco la sabemos...asi que por el momento tenemos tiempo, para trazar un plan y prepararnos-

Por que el atacar a Hermione?-

Ella dio un pequeño brinco en la silla, y miro con asombro a Harry...la cara de el reflejaba seriedad y preocupación, ya no habia cabida en aquel rostro para el niño que habia sido, ni para peleas tontas o discuisiones que no conducían a nada.

Dumbledore sonrio al dar por resuelta una pequeña duda que tenia desde hacia tiempo y le sonrio a los dos.

Lo unico que se es que el fin ultimo, no era ni interrogarla ni secuestrarla, para utilizarla contra nosotros o para averiguar algo de la Orden, por lo que se puede deducir que fue un ataque tramado personalmente por Dolohov contra Hermione, un plan en el que contaba con la ayuda de otro mago, no creo que fuera ni mortifago en realidad-

Harry asintió, y Hermione sintio estremecerse todo su cuerpo. La idea de ser el blanco de las iras de Dolohov, era como para estar asustada, y Hermione, en efecto,lo estaba.

Harry al notar como ella se ponia mal, le cogio la mano que tenia encima de la mesa y la apreto mientras le decia

Nada te pasara...lo juro, con mi vida-

Toda la mesa guardo silencio.


	5. CINCO

De momento tenian tiempo para prepararse para la ultima batalla,pero nadie se habia distraido con este hecho. Todos trabajaban como si estuviera Voldemort a punto de llamar a la puerta.

En el patio de atrás de la casa Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, practicaban hechizos.

Muy bien Harry, ahora intenta un hechizo mas...prueba con un moritem-

No conozco ese hechizo...-dijo Ron apenado a Hermione

es sencillo ron, se trata de un hechizo que deja al oponente como muerto, y cuando se recupera tras un tiempo tiempo, tarda otro tanto en estar en plena forma-

Harry estaba concentrado en el hechizo, tenia la vista fija en un punto en el espacio, de pronto, movio la varita de forma elegante,pero con gran rapidez y su voz fuerte resono en el todo el patio

Moritem!-

No hubo duda, el hechizo habia funcionado, un gran rayo azul salio de su varita estrellándose contra el muro sur de la casa.

Cuando se volvio para mirar a Lupin y esperar su aprobación, vio a Hermione alli, de pie, cerca de Lupin sonriéndole, y sintio nuevamente que su corazon sufria un pequeño colapso. "tendre que hablar con ella" penso el joven mago.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, le tocaba su turno.

Estas segura?-

Bueno...alguna vez debo ponerme en forma de nuevo no?-

Esta bien,si estas lista, vamos a hacerlo-

Hermione se concentro, tenia miedo...sabia que no estaba a tope de sus energias, pero tenia que intentarlo, no podia ser una carga para el resto de la Orden, ademas...tenia una cuenta pendiente con cierto mortifago...

Separo un poco los pies para encontrar mas estabilidad, aferro su varita hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos...se concentro un momento...

Cuando levanto la varita todo el mundo retenia el aire en los pulmones...

Moritem!-el mismo rayo azul salio de su varita e impacto en la pared, no habia sido tan fuerte como el de Harry, pero estaba satisfecha...

Giro la cabeza y sonrio hacia donde estaba Harry, el cual tambien le sonreia a ella.

Muy bien Hermione...Ron...eres el siguiente-

Ella le sonrio a Lupin mientras jadeaba un poco. Empezo a caminar hacia donde estaba Harry. Después de los primeros dos pasos, noto que las fuerzas se marchaban de su cuerpo como el agua entre los dedos. Se le borro la sonrisa, siguió caminando...

Paso por el lado de Harry...

Estas bien? A donde vas?-pregunto él preocupado

Baño-logro contestar ella

Entro en la casa y en seguida se apoyo en la pared...tenia que llegar a su habitación.

Cuando ya entraba en su cuarto, la costaba demasiado trabajo respirar...no llegaria a la cama...

Y alli en el mismo umbral de su puerta, se desplomo.

Horas mas tarde, Hermione abria los ojos...

A u lado izquierdo estaba Ron, y Lupin, al derecho estaba Harry paseándose de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda. Hermione penso que parecia curioso que Harry pareciera enfadado.

Has abierto los ojos-Exclamo Ron

Lupin y el se acercaron a la cama, mientras que Harry permanecia algo alejado.

como te sientes?-

algo cansada, pero bien-Hermione sonrio a Lupin y miro para Harry

Harry la miro

Ron, Lupin ,por favor, podeis dejarnos?-

Ron y Lupin salieron de la habitación sin decir nada.

Ocurre algo Harry?-

Si...-

Hermione se quedo palida por segunda vez en un dia.Era un estorbo para la Orden y Harry, se habia dado cuenta de ello. El sudor frio baño su frente y comenzo a tiritar. Harry lejos de darse cuenta del estado de la chica se habia dado la vuelta y miraba por la ventana.

Hermione...si no te encontrabas bien...por que no lo dijiste?-

Yo...Harry...no es eso-

Entonces que? Nadie te obliga a asistir a entrenamientos ni te piden que hagas nada, no tienes que demostrarnos nada...-

De veras Harry no es eso-

Pues solo queda una opcion...te sentias bien, me quieres decir que te ha pasado encontrandote bien?-

Hermione se quedo callada y bajo la mirada.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontro con una Hermione temblorosa, palida y con la mirada agachada. El se acerco a la cama y se sento a su lado.

Hermione, que te pasa...por Merlín! No entiendo nada Hermione!-

Harry!-sollozo ella mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a el.

Que ocurre Herm, cuentamelo?-

Harry,de verdad, me encontraba bien, no se que paso...pero ya estoy mejor, yo no quiero ser una carga-

Harry la aparto para mirarla a los ojos.

Pero Herm, tu nunca seras una carga, eres la mejor bruja que conozco, solo tienes que ir mas despacito-

Harry, yo no puedo ir por ahí, mirando a los mortifago mientras yo hago alohomoras y lumus-

Harry rio mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.

Hermy, creo que los dejarias petrificados!-

No te burles-dijo Hermione empezando a reir

Harry se puso serio y miro a Hermione nuevamente a la cara

Hermione, prometeme que nunca mas me volveras a dar estos sustos, cuando te encuentras mal ,avisame. No sabes como lo pase cuando te vi ahí tirada en el suelo, pense...por Merlín Hermione! Pense que tu tambien me habias dejado!-

Harry, escuchame, yo jamas...jamas...te dejare-

Se quedaron mirando mientras sus labios se acercaban...sus repiraciones eran cada vez mas densas y podian sentir el latir de sus corazones en las sienes, los milímetros se habia agotado y sus labios por fin se tocaban en un roce que resultaba la peor de las torturas...

Chicos! La cena ya esta lista...-Lupin acababa de entrar por la puerta

Harry se levanto de la cama como un resorte mientras Hermione apoyaba una mano en el suelo para no caerse de la misma.

Todo bien?...bajamos?-

Harry salio delante de Lupin bastante rapido...Hermione miro al licantropo, mientras recuperaba la compostura...como le habria gustado en aquel momento a Hermione poder darle una patada en el trasero al lobito...


	6. SEIS

Ya habian pasado los primeros dias de colegio y todo marchaba con normalidad. Harry, Ron, Hermione, se pasaban las noches haciendo sus trabajos todos juntos, en la sala comun. No tenian noticias de la Orden, lo que queria decir que todavía no sabian nada nuevo.

Eso no podrían considerarse buenas noticias, que los mortifagos no hicieran ningun movimiento, podia querer decir que se estaban reorganizando.

Pero no todo marcahaba tan bien. En la sala comun Hermione, leia tapada con una manta en el sofa, mientras Harry la miraba con gesto enfadado desde el sillon de enfrente.

Por Merlín Harry, dejalo ya-

Como?-pregunto Harry haciendo que no habia oido- ¿Qué lo deje?¿qué lo deje?-dijo remarcando cada vez mas la pregunta.

Ron que hacia los deberres con los demas en la mesa del fondo, se giro al oir la voz de Harry, sabian sin dudas que lo de aquella mañana no iba a acabar asi, y que esto tenia que suceder ,lo que no sabian es lo que todo esto provocaria...

Si Harry, por favor dejalo ya- dijo Hermione pacientemente

Hermione, tu de verdad no eres consciente la cantidad de tonterías que eres capaz de hacer, Verdad, aun no eres capaz de ver que lo que ha apsado hoy es un asunto grave-

Harry, estas dándole importancia a un simple contratiempo...-

Contratiempo?-pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba del sillon y se paseaba delante de ella

Contratiempo Hermione, es perder el autobús, no caerse desmayada por quedarse hasta las tantas leyendo

Si Harry, por favor dejalo ya- dijo Hermione pacientemente

Hermione, tu de verdad no eres consciente la cantidad de tonterías que eres capaz de hacer, Verdad, aun no eres capaz de ver que lo que ha apsado hoy es un asunto grave-

Harry, estas dándole importancia a un simple contratiempo...-

Contratiempo?-pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba del sillon y se paseaba delante de ella

Contratiempo Hermione, es perder el autobús, no caerse desmayada por quedarse hasta las tantas leyendo luego echarse a correr como loca, porque llegas tarde a clase por quedarte dormida-

Esta claro que yo no sabia lo que iba a pasar-

Harry se detuvo, se doblo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos profundamente irritado

Eso me deja mucho mas tranquilo-dijo sarcásticamente

Oh venga ya Harry, no ha pasado nada-

Que hubiera ocurrido si te desmayas al borde de las escaleras, o dentro de la ducha, o cerca de algun sly, no es tontería lo que ha pasado, eres una imprudente Hermione. Sabes que aun no estas bien, los abes perfectamente, lo habiamos hablado, pense que estaba claro, que nada pasaria...incluso, incluso te dije que yo te cuidaria-

Harry por favor intenta verlo de otro modo, no ha sido mas que casualida dy despiste, no tenia que haber pasado nada, por una carrerita, en serio te agradezco lo que...-

Mira Hermione, yo no se si soy capaz de ver como no das la importancia debida a tu situación, te prometi que te cuidaria, pero no puedo estar pegado a ti todo el dia. No se si puedo seguir viendo como para ti todo esto no tiene importancia, como es un juego, no puedo ver como te da igual exponerte a algun peligro sin tener en cuanto las consecuencias-

Harry, ya basta, ha sido un desmayo, sin mas, estas sacando todo de su lugar, no soy ningun enferma que se muera!-

Yo no opino lo mismo...una carrera te ha hecho desmayar y tu no eres capaz de verlo...te dije que no queria que nada malo te pasara...yo no puedo cuidarte siempre Hermione, aunque quisiera...asi que...-

Asi que, que, Harry- Hermione tenia el corazon encogido en un puño, y ninguno de los presentes se atrevia a decir ni una sola palabra.

Que no permitire que estes en ninguna misión mas para la Orden si de mi depende, no quiero tener la responsabilidad de aquel algo te pase sobre mi conciencia-

Las lagrimas bajaron silenciosas por el rostro de Hermione,la rabia se acumulaba en el interior. Lo que tanto habia temido, habia llegado. Harry no la queria en su equipo, no la dejaria ir con el en la batalla definitiva...y si ella no podia estar a su lado...no queria estar en ningun otro sitio...

Lo miro dolida y levantándose del sofa se dirigio a el.

Jamas te permitire que vuelvas a hacerme daño de nuevo-

Las palabras de Hermione golpearon a Harry en el estomago y lo dejaron sin aire.

Le habia hecho daño...aquella frase se repetia una y otra y otra vez mientras le figura de Hermione desaparecia por la escalera.

Ron se acerco hasta Harry y la puso una mano en el hombro.

Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por la chica que quiero-

Harry se dio la cuelta para verlo de frente y lo miro parpadeando varias veces. Habia herido a la chica que queria.

Lo hice por ella Ron-

Yo lo se, pero ella no, Hermione jamas entenderia algo asi. Cree que es muy fuerte, y lo es...pero de mente no de cuerpo, quiere demostrar que puede estar a la altura no solo con su inteligencia y por eso no se da cuenta Harry-

Crees que he hecho mal?-

Puede...creo que a mi no me gustaria que me dijeran algo asi, si yo fuera ella, por otro lado, puede que entre en razon-

Harry asintió y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillon.


	7. SIETE

Hermione, no espero a que saliera el sol.

Sabia que el profesor Dumbledore se levantaba pronto y confiaba en que ya estuviera trabajando y pudiera atenderla...de todas formas no se moveria de alli, hasta verle.

Cuando llego a las escaleras del despacho del director se paro delante de la estatua y confiando en que su intuacion no le fallara, dijo alto y claro.

Necesito hablar con el directo Dumbledore ahora-

Como si de una orden directa se tratara la puerta se abrio sin necesidad de esperar ni un solo segundo.

Cuando subio las escaleras pudo ver por primera vez cara de sorpresa en su director.

En que puedo ayudarla señorita Granger-

Necesito hablar con usted-

Hermione estaba ligeramente sonrosada y respiraba con profundidad. Empezaba a encolerizarse otra vez.

Dumbledore se recosto en su asiento y junto las yemas de los dedos delante de su rostro.

Le escucho-

Necesito irme de aquí-

Creo que no entiendo...-

Necesite irme de Hogwarts y necesito hacerlo pronto-

Dumbledore se puso de pie y haciendole una señal le indico que se sentara...

Creo que sera mejor que me lo cuente todo-

Esta bien profesor, pero nada me hara cambiar de idea-

Estupendo, por lo menos ya tenemos algo claro, comience-

Harry se desperto agitado. Jadeaba y no era capaz de ver con claridad, alargo la mano hasta toparse con las gafas. Se quedo sentado en la cama hasta que normalizo la respiración.

En la cama de al lado Ron, se acababa de despertar.

Buenos dias, socio-

Harry lo miro sin responder.

Todo bien Harry...¿has tenido otro sueño?-

Harry nego con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Ron.

Es mas bien un presentimiento Ron, algo pasa, y siento que me estoy ahogando-

Quieres que avise a alguien?- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto

No compañero, deben ser cosas mias, me tomare una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar-

tomate tu tiempo, es sabado-

Mas tarde Harry habria deseado bajar antes.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione se despedia.

Lupin acababa de llegar desde el cuartel para recogerla y llevarla a su nuevo destino, mientras que la profesora McGonagall sollozaba levemente.

Supongo que estas segura de esto-

Hermione miro a Lupin, su rostro reflejaba el dolor, y la ira.

Nunca he estado mas segura de nada, no quiero que nadie piense de mi, que puedo quedarme atrás, que puedo ser un carga mas que una ayuda, jamas permitiria un pensamiento asi en nadie, pero menos lo puedo soportar en la persona que...en Harry-

No me parecen motivos suficientes-

Dumbledore se echo un paso hacia atrás, sabia como seria la contestación de Hermione, puesto que unos minutos atrás, el mismo le habia dicho algo parecido.

No espero Lupin, que comprendas mis motivos, y sin embargo tu deberias saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente que te miren diferente, como si fueras un bomba a punto de reventar...-

Esta bien Hermione, no pienso discutir contigo-

Mi niña- dijo Minerva abrazandola-te echare de menos, ahora ya puedo decírtelo, ya que no eres mi alumna, pensaba decírtelo el dia que dejaras el colegio pero ahora...-

yo tambien la extrañare, pero no te preocupes Minerva, volvere...-

De pronto en la chimenea del director aparecio una cabeza. Karakarov los miraba atento.

Depues de consultar con los demas profesores del colegio, hemos decidido aceptar a tu alumna, dado que es la mas brillante de Hogwarts...-

Hermione sintio una punzada en el pecho y supo que dejar Hogwarts por Durmstrang era como traicionarse a si misma, sin embargo, estaba decidida.

Esta bien Karkarov...mañana llegara ahí, te agradezco que la admitas y te ruego que le trateis como si de mi familia se tratara...-

Karkarov, Minerva y Lupin miraron sorprendidos al director. Cuando el primero hubo desaparecido de la chimenea, Hermione avanzo dos pasos y se abrazo al director.

Jamas olvidare mi verdadero hogar-

Minutos mas tarde, Lupin y ella habian desaparecido del colegio.

A Harry le habia extrañado no ver a Hermione en ningun lado durante la mañana, la comida e incluso la tarde.

Cada vez estaba mas abatido y la presion en el pecho no disminuia.

Al caer la tarde, ya habia preguntado a medio colegio si habian visto a Hermione, y todos le habian dicho lo mismo...

No Harry, lo siento-

Ron lo acompañaba por los pasillos, con miedo por el paradero de Hermione, y con miedo por la cara que Harry tenia.

Pensaba que Harry estaba mucho mas palido de lo razonable para nadie que este sano. El sudo comenzo a perlar la frente de su amigo y fue entonces cuando decidio que ya era suficiente.

Harry,mejor volvemos a la sala comun-

Crees que estara alli?-

Ron dejo escapar un bufido

No lo se Harry, pero en este momento me preocupa mas tu salud, tienes mal aspecto-

Es solo...esta sensación en el pecho, no puedo quitármelo de encima, es como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, y no fuera a ser nada bueno, me entiendes?-

Esta bien, vamos a la sala comun y alli hablaremos mas tranquilos-

Pocos metros después, casi a la puerta de los gryffindor el revuelo era descomunal. Alumnos de otras casas corrian después de cuchichear con gryffindors.

Curiosamente, todos se callaron al ver a Harry y Ron, todos hacian silencio a su paso.

El presentimiento de Harry empezaba a hacerse extensivo a Ron, los dos recordaron el dia en que Siriuis habia entrado en la sala y los dos echaron a correr pensando que aguien habia atacado a Hermione en la sala comun.

Cuando entraron, se quedaron parados al ver a la profesora McGonagall de pie en medio de la sala.

Ella los miro por encima de los cristales de las gafas y suspiro.

Que ocurre profesora?-pregunto Harry al ver a varias alumnas llorando

Ella tomo aire y mirándolos les dijo

La señorita Granger...-

Que? Que le ha pasado? Donde esta?- Harry acababa de acercarse a la profesora y casi habia sentido el impulso de agarrarla y zarandearla para que le dijera de una vez.

LA señorita Granger a tenido que abandonar este colegio-

Como? Que dice? Eso no es posible! Me oye? ESO NO ES POSIBLE!- le dolia la cabeza, le dolia increíblemente...se tapo los oidos con las manos y todo comenzo a dar vueltas, las puertas y las ventanas de toda la torre Gryffindor se abrieron de golpe y con la misma fuerza se cerraron haciendo estallar todos los cristales.

La profesora, y Neville, se ocuparon de que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus habitaciones. Harry arrodillado en el suelo aun se cogia la cabeza mientras se balanceaba y susurraba.

Por que, por que...-

Señor Potter, la señorita Granger, ha tenido que abandonar el colegio por causas ajenas a todos nosotros, cuestiones familiares que no puedo comunicarle...-el corazon de la profesora se ablando al ver el estado de Harry.

habia cumplido su palabra y le habia mentido, como Hermione le habia pedido, aun despues de todo, después del dolor, ella sabia que el sufriria si supiera la verdad de su partida, y lo necesitaba, fuerte, física y mentalmente para su vuelta

Minerva se agacho y levantándole la cara le dijo...

No pierda la esperanza, yo no lo he hecho-

Harry la vio marchar, sintio como Ron se sentaba a su lado, oyo su llanto y sintio su pena. Y justo en aquel momento escucho como se le rompia el corazon.


	8. OCHO

El invierno era el mas frio y largo que hubiera recordado nunca. Sonrio. Alli siempre era invierno. No habia un lago con una orilla en la que sentarse a disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol. No habia amigos con los que sentarse.

Las clases eran agotadoras, el nivel de estudios era similar al de su antiguo colegio, pero las clases practicas, eran muchísimo mas duras.

Era consciente de que en cada esquina podia ocultarse un enemigo, que habia ojos que la perseguían y susurraban "sangre sucia".

Podis recordar perfectamente las palabras de Ojoloco, alerta permanente.

Cuanto razon tenia ahora.

No recordaba la ultima noche de sueño relajado, no recordaba la ultima vez que se habia metido en su habitación o en su curato de baño sin cerrarla mágicamente.

Su cuerpo era mas delgado ,pero mucho mas fuerte. Los duelos de practicas eran,diarios.

Durante horas, la atacaban sin piedad, incluso se permitia alguna maldición imperdonable.

Recordaba los primeros dias en la enfermeria después de los primeros duelos.

Se reian de ella, creian que era debil. Ahora la temian.

Era mas rapida, mas lista y mas valiente.

Pero tambien mas vacia. Se sentia terriblemente sola.

El solo deseo de volver y poder pelear al lado de la Orden la hacia levantarse cada dia.

Su dolencia, permanecia ahí, lejos de encontrar el descanso que deberia haber tomado para sanr completamente, su cuerpo y su mente se vieron castigados por la dureza de su nuevo colegio. No podia permitirse flaquear.

Aprendio a elaborar sus propias medicinas y cada dia las tomaba para resistir un combate mas. Mientras sonreia en una mueca casi absurda penso en que incluso Snape estaria impresionado de su nivel en pociones.

Habia recibido cartas de la profesora McGonagall, le contaba como iba todo por alli y le preguntaba como iba todo. Ella, le contestaba contándole como eran las clases y las notas que sacaba, sabia que diciéndole que los profesores eran peores, la haria sentir mejor. Nunca dijo nada del entrenamiento con varita. Hubiera venido a sacarla.

Y ella necesitaba ser fuerte, mas fuerte cada dia.

Todo bien?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio, reconociendo la voz del unico que podria llamar amigo.

Si, solo pensaba Víctor-

Se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Ella, se sintio por un segundo reconfortada.

Los hechas mucho de menos-

Sonrio con melancolia.

Si...si tu te hubieras separado de Ivana, como estarias?-

Víctor llevaba varios meses saliendo con la unica chica del colegio que bajo la opinión de Hermione merecia la pena.

destrozado-

Pues ya sabes como me siento-

Aun no te comprendo Hermione-

No podrias, tendrías que haber estado en mi piel...pero ya no importa, soy mejor de lo que era en la lucha con varita, eso es lo que cuenta-

No quieres volver-

Y dejarte con Ivana solo? Pobre Ivana!-

Víctor rio con ganas.

Eres un angel, pero ya sabes lo que pienso, deberias volver el año que viene-

No comprendo tu insistencia-

Solo quiero que seas feliz-

Hay algo mas-

Krum se puso serio.

Hermione, tienes que abandonar el colegio, por tu bien-

No me dan miedo los demas Víctor-

Hermione esuchame, solo seriamos Ivana tu y yo contra sabe dios cuantos, ni siquiera podria asegurarte cuantos profesores te ayudarian-

Acaso estan tramando algo? O son solo las habladurías de siempre?-

Hermione, pongo en peligro nuestras vidas, por eso debes marcharte en las vacaciones o un poco antes, ya sabes que aquí hay partidarios de Voldemort, creo que saben que tu estas aquí y pueden haber pensado que...-

Que estaria desprotegida y que asi dañarian a Harry-

Krum solo asintió.

te da miedo volver?-

Ha pasado un año, seguro que ya ni se acuerdan de mi-

Ya...-

Y dándole un beso en la cabeza, Krum salio de la sala.

Debia volver, no podia ser el eslabon debil.


	9. NUEVE

El sentimiento de desasosiego que se habia apoderado del alma de Harry Potter era, sin duda, extenuante.

Recordaba cada noche las palabras de la profesora y como habia llorado toda la noche después de haber conseguido enviar a Ron a su cama. Se habia hundido en su propio mundo de soledad y oscuridad. Ni siquiera habia pensado en nada, no habia tenido en la mente imágenes del pasado que pasaran con moviola, no habia recordado conversaciones ni momentos con ella. Solo se habia sentado en el suelo frente al fuego y habia llorado por sentir el vacio de su alma.

Habia comprendido desde aquel instante lo que significaba sentirse vacio por dentro.

Los siguientes dias a la ida de Hermione, habia vagado por el castillo, como un fantasma mas.

Pronto descubrio que dedicando su tiempo al estudio y al entrenamiento podia llenar su cabeza de pensamientos materiales, de preocupaciones nuevas. Algo que, por desgracia, no funcionaba con su alma.

Era mas fuerte, sin dua, la ira contenida por no haber podido evitar que ella se fuera lo hacian mas fuerte a la hora de atacar en los duelos.

Se habia ido llenando de sentimientos oscuros, de malos sentimientos. Cosas en definitiva que ningun mago noble se hubiera imaginado o permitido tener.

El rencor, la rabia, la colera, no eran sentimientos que llevaran a ningun brujo a nada bueno.

Dumbledore habia insistido en hablar con el de ese asunto innumerables veces, todas sin éxito. Habian llamado a Lupin, Ron, Hagrid...todos lo habian intentado.

Pero Harry era cada vez una persona mas oscura, y mas poderosa.

El temor se apoderaba de todos los que lo rodeaban, sabian que aquel cambio en su forma de ser, acrecentaba las posibilidades de ser mas un aliado de Voldemort que un enemigo.

Buenos dias- dijo Ron al encontrarse a Harry en el vestíbulo, entrando al castillo

Buenas...-

Tan pronto estabas fuera?-

Entrenaba-

No crees que deberias relajarte un poco? Por que no juegas un partido con nosotros luego?-

No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-

Harry, de verdad, no creo que esto te traiga nada bueno-

Harry lo miro por un fraccion de segundo con los ojos nublados por el poder del odio.

Yo creo que si...me la traera a ella, cuando ya haya hecho desaparecer a Voldemort, ella volvera y estara segura a mi lado, todo sera perfecto...-

Hablas como si ya no te preocupara el hecho de tener que asesinar-

No entiendo, siempre diciéndome que no se podria considerar como tal y ahora me sales con esas...cuando estaba mal por tener que afrontar mi futuro siempre los tenia encima, ahora que se que soy mas fuerte que todo eso...tambien esta mal...-

Es solo que estas muy cambiado-

Puede, pero no dejare que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir-

No puedes controlar las cosas que suceden, no puedes saber quien sera malo, no puedes evitar el mal...-

Claro que puedo...todos temeran mi poder, nadie se interpondra en mi camino-

Dando media vuelta, Harry volvio a salir del castillo.

A paso apresurado no tardo en internarse en el bosque prohibido. Últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo alli.

Se dirigio al claro que utilizaba para entrenar, donde ya ni siquiera se acercaba cualquier ser viviente del bosque.

Saco su varita y conjurando los hechizos mas poderosos que ahora conocia, fue golpeando rocas y arboles, hasta caer rendido.

Arrodillado en el suelo,hablo entre jadeos...

Claro que podre detenerlos...podre con todos...yo tendre el poder...sobre todos ellos...sere el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos...me temeran y me prespetaran...-

Harry!-

Hermione se desperto sobresaltada en el dormitorio del caldero chorreante. Aquella misma noche habia llegado a Londres. La situación se habia precipitado, y habia decidido por su bien y el de Krum e Ivana abandonar Vulgaria aquel mismo dia. Habia decidido esperar al dia siguiente para regresar a Hogwarts.

Pero...algo habia pasado...el dia habia amanecido y su alama se encontraba agitada...presagios de dias oscuros se cernian sobre ella.

El miedo a que algo terrible habia pasado en el alma del joven Potter, de que se habia perdido en la oscuridad.

Y una vez mas lloro en soledad.


	10. DIEZ

Hubiera querido que el camino se le hiciera eterno. Podia haber sucedido, siempre sucedia cuando querias llegar con muchas ansias a algun lugar. Sin embargo, Hermione iba pensando que podria decir, como iba a actuar, con que se iba a encontrar, y para su desgracia antes de encontrar respuesta a siquiera una de sus preguntas, ya habia llegado a Hogwarts.

En las puertas esperaba Hagrid. Estaba de pie junto a las puertas, cuando la vio bajar del carruaje, avanzo un paso vacilante. Hermione no parecia la misma.

Cuando por fin pudo reconocer en sus ojos a la niña que se habia marchado de alli, corrio a abrazarla.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Hermione hubiera bufado por el apretón del gigante, pero ahora...su cuerpo era mas fuerte. Se preocupo cuando noto los sollozos de su amigo en su hombro.

Que?...que ocurre Hagrid?-

Hermione...el, el esta tan cambiado...-

Pero...-

No debi haber dicho nada, Dumbledore y McGonagall te estan esperando-

Todos estaban en clase, asi que subio los escalones tranquilamente mientras esperaba que las palabras de Hagrid hubieran sido exageradas.

En la clase de adivinación, Harry despertarba de su letargo...

Esta aquí...-

Ron que como siempre dormia, sobretodo desde que Harry lograba ver cosas que él no veia, y por lo tanto las clases no podian ser compartidas con su amigo.

Quien?...quien esta aquí?-

Ella...-

Ron lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y busco por toda la clase.

No...no esta Harry...-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry le miro divertido.

Me refiero a que esta en el colegio.-

Y como lo sabes?-

Puedo notarla-

No entiendo como ha podido pasar...yo...no logro...-

Hermione, debes entender que tu no tienes la culpa, Harry escogió un camino, pero, escogió el equivocado. Hemos intentado hablar con el, lo hemos probado todo, pero solo esta dispuesto a entrenar y ponerse e prueba para tener mas y mas poder-

Pero todo es mi culpa! Como pueden decirme que no, yo crei que hacia lo mejor, pero, si hubiera estado aquí, si yo hubiera hablado con el,pero...no...no puede ser demasiado tarde...hablare con el, no puede ser verdad!-

Señorita Granger-la llamo Dumbledore antes de que saliera por la puerta-no haga que el señor Potter desconfie de usted, como de nosotros o todo estara perdido-

Ella asintió levemente, después agarro el pomo de la puerta y salio al pasillo.

La clase de adivinación ya habia terminado y Harry corria seguido de Ron por los pasillos.

Se detuvo en seco, cuando, en lo alto de las ultimas escaleras la vio, de pie, con las manos entrelazadas delante de ella.

Subio loa últimos escalones conteniendo el aliento y se paro de nuevo dos escalones por debajo de ella, aun asi, estaba a su misma altura.

Hermione no podia ver nada de lo que le habian dicho en aquellos ojos que ahora la observaban anhelantes.

Hermione...-dijo Harry casi en un gemido mientras que alargaba su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella

Estoy aquí Harry-

Perdoname Hermione-

Por que?-

Te falle, permiti que te hicieran daño y te alejaran de mi-

Ella sintio una sacudida en su interior...ahí venia todo lo que le habian dicho Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Harry...-dijo ella mientras lo agarraba de la mano y tiraba hacia ella.

Harry se paro delante de ella.

Harry estas muy cambiado-dijo ella mirándolo con cariño

El le cogio un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

Tu sigues igual que en mi recuerdo...siento que discutiéramos asi, aquel dia-

Ya no importa, estoy aquí-

No permitire que te marches de nuevo-

La frialdad de las palabras de Harry puso en guardia a Hermione.

Ejem-

Harry y Hermione miraron hacia abajo. Ron acababa de llegar, estaba rojo del esfuerzo y jadeaba.

Ron!- Hermione quiso correr al lado de Ron pero Harry la sujetaba de la mano que ella le habia tendido.

Ron subio las escaleras y la abrazo.Por fin Harry la habia soltado y ella pudo corresponder al abrazo de Ron.

Estas guapísima, has cambiado! Estas mas...fuerte!-

Gracias Ron tu tambien estas muy guapo-

Eso dice su novio Luna-dijo Harry, los dos le miraron

En serio? Estas de novio con Luna?-

Pues si!-dijo colorándose

Eso es...estupendo!me alegro por vosotros!-

Bueno, porque no vamos a la sala comun, antes de que esto se llene de alumnos?-dijo Harry

Claro vamos-

Aun te acuerdas de cómo llegar?- dijo Harry sonriendo por primera vez en un año

Puede...pero de todas formas tu no me dejarias perderme no?-dijo ella sonriéndole

Puedes apostarlo-


	11. ONCE

Vaya, realmente has avanzado mucho sin mi-

No lo digas de esa forma...-

Hermione lo miro sonriente mientras seguían caminando hacia el aula de duelos.

Me referia a que has progresado mucho desde que no estoy-

Bueno, ahora tengo otras motivaciones para preparme-

La puerta del aula de duelos aun estaba cerrada, asi que Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a esperar fuera pacientemente.

Como cuales Harry?-

El se apoyo en la pared y moviendo una mano hizo levitar uno de los candelabros que tenian delante, Hermione abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

El acabar con todos estos años oscuros, el terminas con Voldemort y los mortifgos, extirpar el mal de Mi mundo-

Tu mundo?-

Ojala pudiera hacer que las cosas fueran como yo deseo...ningun niño se quedara sin padres como yo...criado por gente mala, hacer entender a la comunidad magica, que nadie podra servir a los poderes de la magia oscura, que nadie podra salirse de las leyes y las normas y escapar impune, alguien debera hacer que todo el mundo siga lo establecido, infundir respeto-

Eso suena un poco raro, Harry...no puedes cambiar a la gente ni las cosas que suceden, el mar existe, siempre lo hara, por eso los demas debemos luchar por el bien-

Alguien poderoso podria hacer que el mal no existiera-

Que dices? –

Alguien deberia hacer respetar las leyes y normas por encima de todo y todos, alguien a quien teman tanto que respeten-

No creo que lo digas en serio...-

Harry dejo reposar el candelabro y miro a Hermione.

Puede-dijo riendo irónicamente

Por un instante ella dudo de las palabras de el. Pero sin embargo, era Harry, no podia estar pensando en crear un mundo subyugado al mando de un poderoso mago.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron entrenando en la sala de duelos, cuando ya se veia la luz de la luna por la ventana, Hermione se apoyo en la mesa donde tenia la botella de agua para beber otro poco mientras jadeaba. Harry se acerco preocupado.

Todo va bien?-

Ella sonrio de lado.

Has mejorado mucho en tus duelos, eres mucho mas fuerte-

Tu tambien, conoces hechizos de magia antigua que yo no conocia-

Bueno, digamos que la librería del otro colegio era como la seccion prohibida de aquí, pero con entrada libre incluso para los de primero-

Hermione aun no dejaba de jadear, tenia calor y sudaba, asi que decidio sacarse el jersey.

Ni lo penso, se saco el jersey sin prever que se levantaria la camiseta tambien.

Espera- dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba cogiendo la camiseta por abajo y tirando de ella.

Solo un segundo, solo uno, basto para que Harry viera las cicatrices que aun tenia Hermione.

Ella pudo notarlo, pudo notar el minuto tenso y lento. Se giro con rapidez y miro a Harry.

El la miro , pero en los ojos verdes de Harry ya brillaba la furia.

Sera mejor ir a dormir-

Espera-dijo agarrandola por el brazo

Harry quiero irme a ...-

Que era eso Hermione-

Nada Harry, de verdad que quiero irme a la cama-

De eso nada, dime ahora mismo que son esas cicatrices-

Harry...-

AHORA-grito Harry haciendo estallar los critales de las lamparas

Harry tranquilo-

Como quieres que este tranquilo? Dime ahora mismo que era todo eso-

Harry debes entender que alli, casi todos los magos son gente como los slytherin de aquí, pero con la impunidad de que alli sus actos estan bien vistos...sabian que yo no era de sangre pura, y las clases de hechizo eran practicas, todas ellas, las clases de duelo era obligatorias y ellos, pues...cuando les tocaba conmigo digamos que...era duro, solo eso-

Los profesores lo permitian? No podias ir a la enfermeria?-dijo aun sin soltarla, Hermione aun jadeaba. Apoyo la otra mano en la mesa.

Harry, algunos profesores veian las cosas de forma diferente, opinaban que si no podia resistir a un enfrentamiento de colegio, no podria hacerlo en la vida real, entiendes, la enfermeria, era para casos graves, si acudias alli por cada herida demostrabas debilidad, flaqueza, no podia permitirmelo...aprendi a curar mis heridas, incluso aprendi a hacer mis pociones-

Aun tomas las pociones?-

Si...-

Todo esto fue una locura, no entiendo porque te fuiste a otro colegio-

Harry, no recuerdas mi ultima noche aquí?-

La solto, y se dio la vuelta...

Ese recuerdo me atormentaba cada hora-

Debes entenderlo Harry, yo queria que vieras que era fuerte, que no tendrías que preocuparte por mi, que podria estar contigo peleando hasta el final-

Hermione...solo lo dije porque no queria que nada te pasara-

Lo se, pero yo necesitaba de verdad sentirme fuerte, ahora lo soy Harry-

Siempre lo has sido-

No es verdad-

Si lo es Hermione, por mi fuerte que seas físicamente ahora, no dejare que pelees a mi lado hasta el final, no dejare que nada te pase, yo acabare con todo esto Hermione y nadie nos podra separar otra vez-

Pero Harry, no me apartes por favor-

No lo entiendes-grito el enfurecido mirándola desde muy cerca de su cara

Que no entiendo?-

Que corres peligro a mi lado Hermione, que el sentimiento que tengo dentro te pone en peligro...escuchame bien Hermione, te quiero...te quiero muchísimo, y ese mismo sentmiento me frustra y me enfurece mas, porque no puedo expresarlo como quisiera, porque te pone en peligro...si alguien supiera esto, si lo sintiera libremente Voldemort podria sentirlo y podria querer hacerte daño, para hacermelo a mi.-

Harry...yo...-

No digas nada, no quiero saber si me correspondes, no quiero ahondar en esto...no ahora, lo matare Hermione, a el y a todos sus secuaces, y construiré un mundo mejor para ti-

No pudo decir mas...los labios de Hermione acababan de sellar los suyos con apasionado beso. Por un momento Harry deseo alejarla de el, pero no podia, no podia.

La abrazo por la cintura pegándola mas a el, expirando todo el aliento contenido en un gemido gutural que dejaba patente la desesperación del mago. Ella tenia sus manos en su nuca, mientras acariciaba su pelo, deseando que aquello no tuviera fin.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose por primera vez con el fuego de la pasión en los ojos.

No puedo hacerte esto Hermione-

No puedes hacerme feliz? Se cuidarme sola Harry-

No podemos Hermione, Voldemort lo sabra y vendra a por ti-

Pero si tu mejoraras en occlumency, puede que podamos, de vez en cuando vernos, a solas y ser felices, un rato...no crees?-

Lo pensare-

Bien-

Ahora, vamonos a dormir Hermione-


	12. Chapter 12

Aunque feliz por la conversación con Harry en la que habian dejado claro sus sentimientos. Hermione aun tenia el tmor instalado en el pecho de que la otra cara de Harry, la mas oscura, estaba siendo demasiado fuerte, pero. ¿Quién podia negar que aquello no fuera normal? Quien iba a decir que un chico de su edad que psasra por todas las cosas que Harry habia pasado no tenia derecho a volverse amargado y airado por el futuro incierto y sin duda lleno de violencia que le esperaba.

Hermione no logro dormir aquella noche.Harry tampoco. Sin quererlo tuvo que estar toda la noche bloqueando su mente y aun asi, de vez en cuando el sabor de los labios de Hermione se colaba en sus pensamientos. No podia evitarlo, era el sueño de su vida hecho realidad.

Ese amor que crecia dentro de el y ese sufrimiento por no poder dormir con una sonrisa en la boca y tener que pasar la noche bloqueando su mente, le hizo mas fuerte en su determinacion.

Asi, por un gesto tan tierno y significativo como el primer beso de una pareja, la bandeja a favor del ladu oscuro de Harry se inclinaba un poco mas.

En el otro extremo del castillo, el viejo director se despertaba sobresaltado.

Y no tan lejos del castillo… alguien paladeaba el aire reconociendo un poco mas cerca la hora de su triunfo.

---------------------------------------------

Nadie se esperaba que horas después, mientras en el gran comedor los alumnos desayunaba tranquilamente, los acontecimientos de se aceleraran de tal modo.

La entrada de una lechuza de gran tamaño y a una velocidad inusual en el comedor llamo la atención de la mayoria de los alumnos, y entre ellos, la del trio dorado.

El rostro ya avejentado del director se contrajo al leer el pergamino que el ave traia atado a su pata.

Levantandose como una exhalación la plana entera de profesores se retiro de la sala.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-que crees que ha sucedido?-pregunto Ron

-Nada bueno, seguramente tengan noticias de los mortrifagos, tu que dices Hermione?-pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirarla

-Yo…-Hermione palidecio

Harry se tenso en su asiento y envaro su espalda.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto tenso

-No lo sé…realmente no lo se…es….una sensación aquí-dijo señalando el medio y medio de su pecho

Harry parecio concentrarse. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y en lo mas interno de su ser pudo sentir que algo grave, algo que ya no tenia remedio y que les abocaba al desenlace mas temido acababa de suceder.

Se levanto y salio como una exhalacion. Hermione y ron solo lograron decir su nombre una vez antes de verlo desaparecer.

------------------------------------------

Cuando llego al despacho del director su determinación era ferrea. Abrio la puerta y no pidio permiso para entrar. Una vez dentro, todas las miradas se centraron en él. Alli reunidos estaban todos los de la orden del fenix. De hecho el despacho de dumbledore se veia por primera vez en sus años alli, pequeño.

-Que ha ocurrido?-

Todos hicieron un pequeño silencio, sabiendo que la información que estaban a punto de reverlarle no ayudaria a que el comportamiento del joven Potter mejorase.

-Harry, sera mejor que te sientes-dijo McGonagall amablemente.

-No quiero sentarme, quiero que me cuenten ahora mismo lo que ha pasado-

La ira crecia dentro de Harry.

-Ha habido un ataque-dijo Dumbledore con voz cavernosa desde el fondo de la habitacion

-Y? hay algo mas, lo se, no me lo oculteis-Nadie dio un paso atrás por miedo a Harry, pero algunos magos de aquella habitacion, pensaron por un momento hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Harry por alcanzar sus metas.

-Efectivamente -añadio Dumbledore suspirando- el ataque ha sido dirigido a Greytown-

Los ojos de Harry se dilataron, comprendiendo lo que el brujo le queria decir.

-donde estan mis padres?-se oyo una voz llorosa al fondo de la habitacion


	13. DOCE MAS UNO

Harry se acerco a Hermione y la miro de frente. Ella le devolvio la mirada.

Harry sólo pudo ver angustia y miedo.

-Hermione, acercate-dijo Dumbledore

-Necesito saber la verdad-dijo ella sollozando

Harry la rodeo los hombros con su brazo y la apreto contra su cuerpo, pudo notar como ella temblaba. De pronto sintio como un sentimiento mas profundo se apoderaba de el.

-Hermione, tus padres, siguiendo mi consejo de principios de año. Se habian marchado de viaje. Gracias a Merlin todavía no habian vuelto-Hermione suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una silla, empezaba a ponerse palida.

-Sin embargo-prosiguió el director- vuestra casa ha quedado destruida y tus vecinos han sido heridos de gravedad en el ataque-

-Que?pero, pero…ellos…tienen un hijo, un niño pequeño-se removia inquieta en la silla mientras su respiracion se volvia mas y mas agitada

-Hermione, Hermione, debes procurar tranquilizarte. Ya hemos hablado con tus padres y hemos colocado a un mago de incognito entre los medicos del hospital muggle para ayudar en la recuperacion de tus vecinos-

-sabemos quien fue?-pregunto Harry

-si, Dolohov-contesto moody

Hermione sintio como si la habitacion le diera vueltas. Aquello no tendria fin. Era una guerra abierta. Una venganza que no terminaria hasta el final.

-Hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que preparar algun plan de ataque, esta accion no puede quedar impune-

Todos miraron a Harry. Su semblante no parecia el de un joven mago preocupado o enojado. Su silueta negra se recortaba en la luz de la habitacion, como separandolo del resto de las personas que alli se encontraban.

-Harry, me temo que ni la orden del feniz ni el ministerio de magia llevarian a cabo una incursión como la que propones cuando solo se trata de atrapar a un mortifago con un vendeta personal-

Harry dio un paso hacia delante apretando los puños. La ira que emanaa su cuerpo ya se podia notar en el ambiente.

-que me quieres decir con eso?-el tono en el que la pregunta fue dirigida hizo que todos los magos contuvieran el aliento

- que ahora mismo harry y sin mas tiempo para planear algo no podemos enviar a nuestros hombre a un ataque del desconocemos las consecuencias que podrian suceder-

-que nos vais a hacer nada, eso es lo que me estais diciendo…atacan a Hermione y nadie hace nada, ahora ataca a su entorno, pudiendo haber matado a los padres de Hermione y tampoco se hace nada…Quiza, os pareciera mejor esperar hasta que Hermione este muerta…o sus padres…o media comunidad magica…-

-harry, basta…-

-no Hermione no basta, estoy harto de que todo lo que hacemos es llorar y planear. Se mueren los padres de Harry? Oh pobre Harry…lily y james eran taaan buena gente…que los padres de neville quedan mal para toda la vida?oh, pobre neville sus padres eran taaaan buena gente…y sirius? Eso es mejor aun! Era malo! Malvado!era de los vuestros y con una pequeño truco os hicieron creer durante años y años que el era el causante de todos vuestros problemas. Pobre harry, su padrino, les traiciono!. Atacan a Hermione en el ministerio…que mas da…no hay que hacer nada, ni siquiera sentirlo, porque como no se ha muerto. Ah pero espera, que repiten el ataque, si señor muy buena guardia la que vigilaba a Hermione,¿o es que no la habia, nooo solo vigilar al pobre joven Potter, para que no tenga posibilidad de escapar de la vida de mierda que lleva en casa de sus tios!. ..TENGO QUE SEGUIR? Tengo que seguir hablando?- pregunto mirando a todos los presentes

-creo Harry que estas siendo injusto, las cosas no son como tus las ves…-

-sabes lo que creo yo tonks?creo que en todas esas ocasiones, cuando hubo algo que hacer, Yo lo hice, ninguno de vosotros a perdido ni a puesto en juego mas que yo y aun teneis el valor de decirme como se han de hacer las cosas?vosotros no haceis nada…sois los buenos…sois una mierda….teneis miedo, miedo de que sean mas poderosos, porque en el fondo sabeis que ellos no perderan la oportunidad de atacar y terminar con sus enemigos, porque sabeis que tienen lo que hay que tener para conseguir su objetivo.sois tan endiabladamente noble que no haceis nada mas que planear, esperar y enterrar a los vuestros. Y ahora teneis miedo de mi!…creeis que no lo se? Creeis que no se lo que hablais, lo que susurrais, me mirais como si fuera uno de ellos, porque en el fondo tambien sabeis que no permitire que me vuelvan a vencer, porque esta vez yo tambien estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ganar, porque ahora mi magia es mayor que la vuestra, porque he llegado donde vosotros solo imaginabais…-

-Harry, por favor, debes tranquilizarte-le pidio Hermione levantandose

-Y tu mi dulce niña, lo que has sufrido por todo esto, ni siquiera puedo besarte o recordar tus besos sin tener que estar continuamente pensando en bloquear mi mente…pero eso se termino…yo le pondre fin, para ti y para mi, para que tengamos un futuro de felicidad juntos-

-Harry de verdad, no creo que sea necesario que hagamos nada ahora mismo, de verdad, solo estoy algo impactada, pero…pero…creo que dumbledore tiene razon deberiamos planear algo con mas tiempo-

-Acaso no crees que es mejor acabar con todo esto? Que no merecemos vivir mejor, en paz? Acaso piensas que el plan de ellos es el mejor? Seguir aguantando? Seguir el ritmo que ellos marcan, nada de magia negra, nada de ataques con maldiciones…nada de practicar en serio los conjuros, sin dejarme avanzar! -

-Pero Harry, entiendo lo que sientes,lo entiendo mejor que nadie pero, debes comprender que planear las cosas hace que podamos minimizar los daños y que podamos lograr nuestro objetivo-Hermione alargo la mano para acariciarle el brazo pero el se aparto de pronto.

-Estas con ellos?-

-No Harry no es eso-

Harry se acercaba a la ventana mientras esta se abria con la solo orden mental de Harry

-Si…si lo es! Te has puesto de su parte! Tu tambien piensas que lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora! Tu tambien piensas que yo soy al que debeis temer-


	14. CATORCE

-Harry, tu…no puedes pensar eso de mi-solo Hermione se atrevia ya a hablar con el mago

El dio un paso hacia la ventana, la señalo con un dedo y con los dientes apretados le dijo

-Tienes el valor, de decirme en mi caa que no te habian prevenido? Me dices que nadie te dijo que Harry ya no es el que era? Acaso no intentaron que tu hablaras conmigo?-

-No Harry, no puedo mentirte…claro que me lo dijeron Harry, pero porque todos estan preocupados por ti-

-Porque me temen-

-Porque te quieren,Harry, porque te quiero-

-Basta Hermione, si tu o estas conmigo el resto ya da igual, si tu no me apoyas ahora, ¿Quién lo hara, confias en mi?-

-Si, Harry pero…-

-Dime, estas conmigo o contra mi?-

-Contigo-

-Perfecto-y sin importarle nada ni nadie mas que Hermione, se acerco a ella y la beso con furia.

Cuando se separaron Harry volvio a acercarse a la ventana y extendiendo una mano convoco a su escoba.

-Espera Harry,no debes ir tu solo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo Dumbledore

-Lo que hace tiempo usted debia haber hecho-

Harry desaparecio por la ventana montado en su escoba.

Los dias pasaban y el final de curso habia llegado. Durante los dias que Harry no habia regresado ni dado señales de vida, Hermione habia estado intentando encontrarlo como una loca. El profeta por aquellos dias informaba de misteriosas apariciones de ciertos magos de dudosa calidad moral en el callejon knocturn, heridos e inclusos muy gravemente heridos, hacian presagiar que habia alguien que se estaba encargando de ajustar cuentas. En el periodico ya hablaban de un misterioso mago vengador y justiciero.

Con la llegada del final de curso, Hermione habia decidido quedarse en el caldero chorreante. Su casa habia desaparecido y sus padres estaban escondidos a salvo. No habia tenido noticias de Harry y su estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerme mella en su salud. Por las noches, después de marcharse Ron y Luna que siempre le hacian compañía, Hermione practicaba los hechizos que tan bien habia aprendido en su larga y dura estancia en Bulgaria.

Aquella noche Hermione se despidio de Ron y Luna y volvio directa a su cuarto. Nada mas entrar cerro la puerta y con un gesto cansado, suspiro y apoyo su frente sobre la madera.

-Deberias comer mas-

Se giro sorprendida y miro hacia su cama. Alli, recostado estaba Harry mirandola.Ella sonrio y acercandose a el le dijo

-Sueles entrar a hurtadillas en las habitaciones de tus amigas?-

-solo cuando se que sere bien recibido-dijo el recordando la noche en que Hermione habia llegado a su casa

Ella se abalanzo sobre y lo abrazo llorando sobre su pecho.El le acariciaba el pelo mientras que dejba que todo su cuerpo se impregnase de la fragancia de ella.

Cuando por fin Hermione se tranquilizo, se seco las lagrimas y lo miro algo enojada.

-Por que me has hecho esto eh?desapareces,asi, sin mas, y no tengo noticias tuyas durante casi un mes.Me estaba volviendo loca Harry-

El la acariciaba mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No queria preocuparte, pero, como te dije, me estaba encargando de unos asuntos-

-no me quieras tomar por ingenua Harry, yo al igual que todos los que estabamos en el despacho del director sabemos que los ultimos ataques a magos tenebrosos, perpetrados por lo que el profeta llama el nuevo vengador, eres tu-

-Nadie tiene pruebas de eso, no pueden acusarme-

-Vamos Harry-dijo ella apartandose. El se quedo mirando como ella parecia triste.

-Te dije Hermione, que lo solucionaria, te dije que lograria que pudieramos estar felices juntos.Mientras tanto no debemos estar mucho juntos y lo sabes-

-Harry yo no puedo vivir asi, no sabemos lo que se necesita para derrotar al Lord Oscuro, no sabemos el tiempo que eso se pueda tardar y me pides que no este contigo, que renuncie a ti y a lo que siento hasta que todo este solucionado, no puedo Harry, no puedo vivr asi, escondiendome, fingiendo que no te quiero, viviendo una mentira. No puedo soportar no estar contigo y pensar que estas siempre en peligro, y que puede pasarte algo y que no estaria a tu lado-

-Hermione, por favor, comprende-

Ella se pusode pie y se abrazo a si misma presa de un repentino frio.

-Me quieres Harry?-

El se puso de pie detrás de ella

-Te amo-dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la giraba. Ella le miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-si me amas, hagamos esto. Atraparemos a dolohov, juntos y ahora, pero…Voldemort, lo haremos con los demas, juntos, como debe hacerse, planeandolo.-

-Hermione, yo…-

-Por favor, por favor Harry, si me amas, si de verdad me amas…no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez, no quiero perderte-

El la miro y vio sus ojos anegados de lagrimas. No podia decirle que no, no podia ser el causante de que sufriera mas.

-Esta bien-

Ella sonrio y se lanzo en sus brazos para besarlo con pasion.

Pronto la habiacion se lleno de suaves jadeos. Las manos de Harry fueron desvistiendo a Hermione hasta poder contemplar a la mujer que amaba frente a el. Mientras la miraba se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar igual que ella. Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse. Alli donde las manos de Harry se posaban la piel de Hermione se estremecia y reaccionaba ante el contacto.

Sus nombres susurrados en suspiros de pasion se escapaban de los labios de los amantes.

Cuando Hermione ya creia que no podria experimentar mas placer Harry volvia a sorprenderla una vez mas elevandola un poco mas alto.

El creyo volverse loco cuando todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y sus movimientos debajo de el.

Mas tarde, aun abrazados en la cama…

-Hermione-

-Mmm?-

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-lo que sea,dime-

-Hermione, quieres casarte conmigo?-

Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si-

Una respuesta sencilla. Una respuesta que llevaba guardada en su alma mucho tiempo.

Harry sonrio la beso de nuevo y estirando la mano cogio una cajita en la mesilla de noche.

-Fui a Gringotts ayer a retirar esto, ahora es tuyo-

Ella miro la cajita perpleja y la abrio con sumo cuidado. Dentro habia un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño brillante en el medio.

-fue de mi madre-sigui Harry-Fue su anillo de pedida

-Oh Harry, es precioso-él cogio el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en su dedo

-Me alegro que te guste…ahora…tenemos unas horitas para dormir, luego nos esperan en el resgistro de bodas-

-Si…como!-dijo Hermione perpleja mirando a Harry-ya lo tenias todo arreglado?-

-si-respondio el acomodandose como para dormir

-Harry Potter no me lo puedo creer-

-Pues creetelo, deberiamos dormir-

Ella se quedo mirandolo, y al cabo de uno segundos y con una sonrisa en la boca mientras miraba su anillo en su dedo le dijo

-Ahora no creo que puedo dormir-

-mmm, pues yo si, me has dejado agotado-

Ella rio maliciosa y se coloco encima de el.

-No…no me parece justo. Asi que, ya que voy a pasar el resto de la noche despierta, voy a procurar que tu tampoco puedas dormir…-


	15. 15 Elprincipio del fin

A pesar del acuerdo entre Harry y Hermione, este procuraba que todas las incursiones que hacian a sitios poco recomendables tuvieran el minimo peligro posible, por lo menos para ella.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que eran cuidadosos al extremo. La historia que se habia propagado por el profeta aun continuaba coleando y si bien las cosas teniendo a Hermione al lado se habian suavizado, no habian parado, Hermione podia ser igual de pertinaz que Harry y sin duda era buena con los maleficios, muy buena.

Dolohov, por su parte, todavía estaba empecinado con su venganza personal hacia la joven bruja, lo que no sabia, ni el ni ciertos mortifagos de mal carácter, es que era su venganza contra la joven Granger lo que provocaba los ultimos ataques a ciertos magos y brujas de dudosa calidad moral, que eran utiles por ser los proveedores de ciertas sustancias y materiales de la misma forma de que tambien eran portadores de información a veces valiosa.

Cierto dia por la mañana Hermione y Harry acababan de acostarse después de una noche de busqueda infructuosa, cuando unos golpes en su puerta los sacaron de su dulce sueño.

Harry se dirigio a la puerta mientras Hermione apuntaba con la varita prepaada para defenderse de un supuesto ataque.

Abrio la puerta de golpe y por poco le cae encima Albus Dumbledore.

-Señor…-dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido

-Señor Potter, señortia Granger-

Hermione se quedo mirando la cara de Harry y luego se dio cuenta de cómo Dumbledore todavía estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Señor, por favor, pase- dijo ella amablemente

Harr se aarto de la puerta y Albus la cerro después de entrar.

-Sientese, por favor-dijo Hermione señalando una silla-Quiere un te quiza?-

-Esta bien señorita granger, si no es molestia-

-Claro que no señor- y mientras se disponia a hacer el te en un pequeño hornillo magico dio a Harry una mirada significativa. Este bufo ostensiblemente y luego miro al director.

-Y que le trae por aquí director?-

-Harry…te importa que te llame asi?-este respondio encogiendose de hombros-Bien, Harry, puede que sea viejo pero, por el momento no soy idiota. Se que mi presencia es incomoda, pero sin embargo me veo en la obligación moral de venir a hablar con vosotros, con los dos-

Hermione le acerco la taza de te y cogio la suya propia.

-Su presencia no es incomoda señor, siempre nos ha ayudado. Pero diganos, es que ha ocurrido alguna cosa?-contesto Hermione

-Ha llegado a mis manos cierta información que creo que les sera de utilidad. A pesar de que no comparto ciertos puntos de vista con vosotros, seguimos estando en el mismo bando y comprendo vuestros argumentos. Aun asi, me parece que a dia de hoy vuestras incursiones no han hecho mas que poner nervioso a algun mortifago que otro y que a pesar de todo no teneis idea alguna del paradero de dolohov. Sin embargo y desde de mi postura he logrado en el mismo tiempo que vosotros y sin llamar la atención de ningun mortifago obre mi persona mas información que vosotros dos juntos. Entiendo que la accion a veces pueda parecer mejor que tener paciencia para lograr según que cosas, pero no siempre es la respuesta-

-Si hha venido a echarnos en cara que estamos equivocados y que usted lo ha logrado y nosotros no, ya puede marcharse, pero por el contrario si tiene algo que decir, digalo ya, y si no marchase por donde ha venido-

-Harry! No puedes hablarle asi-

-Por que no eh!-pregunto el levantandose del colchon

-Porque para empezar es de mala educacion, para seguir hha venido a ofrecernos us información y su ayuda y para terminar porque el NO es el enemigo-dijo Hermione encarando a Harry

-No hace falta que discutan por mi, yo dire lo que tengo que decir y me marchare. Ahora bien Harry Potter, y escucha bien mis palabras. Esta sera la ultima vez que te permita tu insolencia, no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto. Siento la vida que has llevado pero, no tengo la culpa ni la he tenido nunca, al contrario que tu YO no pretendo controlar las vidas ni los destinos de los demas, los unico que he hecho es ayudar a los demas en todo lo que he podido,como para que vengas tu ahora con tu amargado sermon a culparnos, a los que tambien hemos perdido a seres queridos en esta guerra, de que no hacemos nada. Puede que no hagamos las cosas a tu gusto, pero tambien puede, que tu forma de hacer las cosas no sea la correcta. Eres el elegido si, pero eso no te hace ni mas fuerte ni mas listo ni mejor que ninguno de los demas. De ahora en adelante, cuando te dirijas a mi, procura no olvidar que de momento soy mucho mejor mago que tu. Y aun asi, cuando caigas, aquí tendras una mano amiga-dijo suavizando el gesto

Hermione lo miro con gesto triste y cogiendo la taza de las manos del viejo director le dijo

-Le acompañare hasta el callejon y de paso me dira eso que ha averiguado-

Cinco minutos mas tarde después de que salieran por la puerta Harry aun seguia mirando al suelo, cuando reacciono, cogio la taza de encima de la mesa y la lanzo contra la pared haciendola estallar en mil pedazos.

Media hora mas tarde cuando Hermione volvio Harry estaba echado en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Yo no quiero hablar de nada Hermione, dime lo que te ha dicho y punto-

-No Harry, debemos hablar, lo que ha ocurrido no puede repetirse-

-El que? Que le hable como me de la gana?mejor mago que yo! Claro que si! Porque a el no le impiden continuamente desarollar su magia como a mi-

-Harry ya basta, hablas con odio, y no deberia ser asi. Nunca imagine verte asi-

-Ya esta bien Hermione, no quiero seguir hablando, tenemos que dormir, por lo menos yo tengo que dormir. Ademas…no quiero pelearme contigo, tu no tienes nada que ver con ellos, solo puedo confiar en ti Hermione-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Hermione le miro y suspiro, como iba a negarle nada? Si sentia que cada vez que lo miraba , todo dentro de ella temblaba y se tensaba. Se sento en el borde de la cama y Harry se incorporo hasta sentarse. La miro con intensidad y ella pudo ver los ojos de Harry nublarse de deseo. Cogiendola por la nuca la beso hasta que uno de los dos parecio recordar que necesitaban aire.

Hermione se sentia sobrecogida por la pasion que Harry debordaba y arrollaba sus sentidos. Podia notar sus dientes sobre su cuello y como sus manos la desprendian lentamente de su ropa.

Hermione yacia ahora debajo del cuerpo de Harry. Las manos de Harry ya habia desnudado a Hermione por completo y esta se encontraba ahora totalmente expuesta a las caricias de Harry. Tenia la vista nublada y era incapaz de enfocarla hacia ningun lado. Sentia la piel humeda y en cada sitio que Harry depositaba un beso su cuerpo parecia inflamarse. Las manos de Hermione se agarraron a las sabanas. Harry bajo lentamente la cabeza para cubrirle con la boca uno de sus pezones. Hermione grito de sorpresa y placer y encorvo la espalda para hacer el beso mas profundo, la mano derecha del joven mago descendio despacio formando pequeños circulos sobre la piel de ella hasta llegar a su entrepierna, una vez alli acaricio a Hermione hasta hacerla temblar y cuando ella pensaba que no podia llegar a sentir mas placer, el introdujo los dedos dentro de ella haciendola gritar y provocando que una de las manos de ella le arañara la espalda. Harry volvio a besarla mientras que con su mano dentro de ella le provoco el primer orgasmo, antes de que pueda terminar y cuando Hermione creyo que desfalleceria de placer Harry se introdujo dentro de ella y le embistio en un ritmo frenetico en el que las caderas de Hermione no quisieron quedarse atrás y comenzaron tambien a empujar. Ya no podian sentir nada mas, afuera, la vida comenzaba en la ciudad y ellos no podian oirla, ni intuirla. Solo existian ellos, siguieron rozandose, tocandose y devorandose hasta que Hermione volvio a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba para luego reventar de placer mientras gemia el nombre de Harry. El oyo su voz, y se dejo caer, se dejo caer en el fondo de la inconsciencia del amor irracional y la pasion desbocada hasta terminar el tambien gimiendo el nombre de Hermione.


	16. 16 El plan

Hola: siento no haber tenido mas tiempo para responder a vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los que dicen que les gusta la historia y me han dejado sus apoyos ya sus animos, muchas gracias tb a los que no han dejao review pero que se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que escribo.

Me gustaria explicar algo; un review me ha dejado un poco desconcertada. Crei que sobradamente se habia entendido que HArry en este fic e un alma atormentada que no ha encontrado mas escape a su dolor que la venganza y la ir, que son, por otra parte, males muy conocidos de nuestra sociedad. Lo duro es esperar por la justicia, lo duro es ser el bueno y confiar.

Por otra parte jamas fue mi ntencion rebajar a ningun personaje a pesar de que esto no pudiera ser un insulto para nadie puo que no son gente real.

He comprobado satisfactoriamente como ademas,alguno de los lectores ahn encontrado los paralelismos entre mi historia y la de Anakin Skywalker. He creido que Harry tenia mucho que ver con el personaje de Anakin, y me parecio que perfectamente Harry podria haber terminado como el.

Por lo demás, deciros que el fic esta terminando, y que espero que el final se mantenga al nivel de vuestras espectativas.

sin otro particular, os mando un fuerte abrazo y un mas cariñoso beso a todos.

De nuevo

GRACIAS.

La información compartida por Dumbledore era ni más ni menos que el paradero de Dolohov. Una vez qie Hermione se lo hubo contado Harry comenzo a trazar con meticulosidad el plan que llevarian a cabo para sorprenderle.

Hermione le miraba callada mientras el daba vueltas por la habitacion como un tigre enjaulado y dispuesto a atacar a la minima oportunidad.

-Que ocurre?-

-Nada, es solo que…-dijo ella mirando el suelo. Harry se arrodillo delante de ella y con suavidad le tomo de las manos

-Puedes decirmelo, lo sabes-

-No me encuentro muy bien-

El rostro de Harry palidecio por completo. Rapidamense te sento a su lado y le coloco una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

-Que te ocurre? Que te duele? Por que no te acuestas, yo podria ir a buscar un medico-

-Harry, creo que eso no sera necesario-

-por que?-

-Creo que estoy algo alterada y hace realmente mucho tiempo que no tomo las pociones como debiera-

-Entiendo-El semblante de Harry volvio a ser sombrio. Ahí estaba una vez mas la prueba de que él no había sido capaz de protegerla, que ella había sido herida sin que ni siquiera se enterase. Pero, la venganza estaba cerca dentro de poco le haria pagar a Dolohov una por una todas las veces que Hermion habia tenido que tomar alguna pocion por su culpa.

-Harry por favor, escucharme. Es importante que cuando vayamos a por Dolohov tengamos claro lo que vamos a hacer y lo que va a suceder-

-Nada va a suceder, entraremos, lo atraparemos y le hare pagar por todo lo que te hizo Hermione-

-Harry…-

-No hay mas que hablar Hermione, no es algo que te ese sujeto a discusion-

Sin embargo la ferrea determinación de Hermione no permitiria que Harry callese en algo asi. No podia permitir que matase a Dolohov, de lo contrario ya no quedaria esperanza para el. Ni para ninguno en el mundo magico.

La conversación con Dumbledore realmente había sido corta pero intensa, Hermion estaba de acuerdo con el punto de vista arrojado por el director. Realmente aquella información acerca del mortifago habia sido muy facil de conseguir. Eso habia llevado a los dos a pensar que todo era demasiado facil y que posiblemtne se tratara de un plan tratado por Voldemort.

¿Cuál era el fin del plan?

Lógico deshacerse de Harry de la forma mas sencilla. Volviendolo un amigo en vez de ser un enemigo.

Voldemort consciente de los sentimientos que Harry albergaba en su interior, la ira por no poder detener el daño que se le hacia a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, el dolor por la familia ya perdida, la angustia por la familia que podia perder, el desconcierto la desconfianza hacia Dumbledore por todo lo ocultado durante tanto tiempo… y todo aquello lo habia usado y modelado a su antojo para servir a sus propositos. Resulto mas sencillo de lo que habia parecido. Habia alentado dia a dia la ira de su fiel vasallo Dolohov hacia la sangre sucia, el orgullo del mortifago lo llevaria a cometer un error…y asi habia sido, habia atacado a la sangre sucia pero habiha vuelto a subestimar la inteligencia y la capacidad de la chica y una vez mas habia fallado.

Dejo pasar el tiempo, para asegurarse de que el joven Potter se enteresa del estado de su amiga, sabia que el sentiria el momento exacto en que él lo supiera, y asi habia sido. La ira dirigida fue tan grande en el chico que la conexión que mantenian a travesde la cicatriz que le habia dejado se lo hizo saber. Debia comenzar la segunda parte del plan.

Sin duda la extraña huida de la sangre sucia a otro colegio habia hecho quetuviera que modificarlo todo un poco, pero habia inclinado la balanza hacia su lado, Potter mas sombrio y oscuro que nunca comenzaba a caer en las garras de la desesperación y se acercaba mas hacia sus propositos.

Hubiera matado sin pestañear a cualquiera que hubiera dicho que tenia miedo de la profecia, sin embargo en su fuero mas interno, asi era Es por eso que habia encontrado una salida ventajosa el tratar de poner a Potter de su lado. Al principio era una idea descabellada, pero luego, fue tomando forma.

Y asi, dejo transcurrir el tiempo sin hacer nada, dejando que Harry se cociera en su propio jugo. De sobra habria tenido posibilidad de hacer algo contra Hermione en Durmstrang, pero prefirio que le fueran machacando poco a poco, habia dado ordenes precisas de lo que tenian que hacer en lo duelos, ningun hechizo grave pero todos que dejaran marca en la piel de la bruja. Era casi seguro que el Potter terminaria viendo las marcas sobre la piel de ella y eso seria otro golpe mas. Luego el ataque a la casa de los padres de Hermione, una pena sin duda que no hubieran estado alli en aquel momento, pero habia tenido el objetivo deseado. Se habia desencadenado la ira del mago y se habia apartado de dumbledore y su pandilla de amigos idiotas.

Faltaba solo el gran final, tenia que sacrificar a Dolohov pero era sin duda una baja mas que aceptable, era un medio para un fin. Habia mandado a un par de sus mas fieles seguidores por ahí con la información del escondite de Dolohov, escondite, que por otro lado el mismo le habia facilitado. Todo seguia su curso.

Con lo que no contaba el señor tenebroso era con la ferrea determinación de Hermione…y con su insondable amor por Harry. En la conversación mantenida con su antiguo director, ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era prepararse para una intervención. Harry y Hermione irian por su cuenta a por Dolohov, pero los aurores y sobretodo la orden del fenix estaria por alli por si se les necesitaba, dispuestos a actuar.

El unico aspecto que no le gustaba a Hermione, era sin embargo el más crucial, mantener en secreto la presencia de los aurores para Harry.

Seria dentro de dos dias, entonces…todo cambiaria, pero…hacia que destino?


End file.
